equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity
|hair = , and on the shadowed side, a gradient of to |skin = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain |race = Human Unicorn (in Equestria) |caption = Rarity in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.|residence = Carousel Boutique,Canterlot|occupation = Student at Canterlot High Rainbooms' keytarist Fashion designer Shopkeeper Seamstress|relatives = Hondo Flanks (father) Cookie Crumbles (mother) Sweetie Belle (younger sister)|cutie mark = |singing voice = Kazumi Evans|eyeshadow = }} Rarity is a student from Canterlot High and one of the main characters of Equestria Girls. She is a fashion designer and as a seamstress at her own shop in Canterlot, the Carousel Boutique, whenever she's not at school. Rarity is also the keytarist of her band, The Rainbooms. She is Sweetie Belle's older sister and the love interest of Spike. She represents the element of generosity. Development and production According to a crew member, in an early draft of the first movie, Rarity was the girl who unsuccessfully ran for Princess of the Spring Fling against Sunset Shimmer, but the final draft of the movie did not reveal this. The crew member also stated that "a couple of lines in the movie" still imply it. In the movie, Fluttershy mentions the unsuccessful candidate for Princess of the Spring Fling when she advises Twilight against running for Fall Formal Princess. Later in the movie, Rarity says she expects "some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." Depictions in Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rarity first appears giving Twilight Sparkle a disguise to make her unrecognizable after Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest). Rarity says that it's too bad they'll also need a disguise for Spike, because she finds him "so adorable." She comes to help her, alongside the rest of her four friends, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. At this point, it is revealed that she and her four friends had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. She offered once to help with decorations for the school function, but Sunset Shimmer forged an email to her saying that all the positions were filled signed by Pinkie Pie and later Rarity found out that Pinkie had done all the decorating by herself causing a rift between the two. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile, and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. Later, at the Sweet Shoppe, she lets Spike sleep on her legs and pets his back. She warns Twilight to stay away from Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend, because developing a relationship with him would invite more of Sunset's wrath. Rarity's idea of rallying the students by encouraging them to wear the Canterlot Wondercolts' headbands, tie-on tails, and jerseys is a success. Rarity also says she hasn't sold any of the Canterlot Wondercolts' paraphernalia in ages. When Sunset threatens Twilight after begin corrupted by the Element of Magic and tries to eliminate Twilight, Rarity and the others protect her, and the Element of Magic, refusing to kill its true wielder, imbues Rarity with the Element of Generosity, giving her a half-pony form, allowing her and the others to defeat Sunset and reform her. Rarity then helps with teaching Sunset the true value of friendship after Twilight returns home to Equestria. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In the movie sequel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''and its tie-in animated shorts, Rarity plays a keytar in the band, the Rainbooms. She appears in each of the eleven animated shorts. and Sunset Shimmer, in ''Rainbow Rocks.]] In the film, Rarity is first seen helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, which she describes as "eye-catching". During a Rainbooms rehearsal, she helps comfort the reformed Sunset Shimmer by saying that she and her friends have forgiven her for what she refers to as Sunset's "past booboos." She is the first to openly talk about how she and the others gain pony ears and a longer ponytail whenever they perform. Throughout the film and the duration of the Battle of the Bands, Rarity concerns herself mostly with the band's stage costumes, much to Applejack's frustration. When Sunset helps the Rainbooms patch things up, Applejack asks Rarity to provide the costumes for their big "Save the School" performance, and Rarity is more than happy to oblige. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears Rarity appears briefly at the Sweet Shoppe with her friends, waving to DJ Pon-3 when she enters. Guitar Centered Rarity appears with her friends at the music store and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie. Hamstocalypse Now Rarity helps Fluttershy volunteer at the animal rescue center to clean the hamster habitat, naming the individual hamsters. Pinkie on the One Rarity once again appears with her friends, as equally frustrated as Rainbow Dash and Applejack with Pinkie Pie's escalating drumming. boys.]] Player Piano Rarity tries to move a grand piano to the band room but has great difficulty with the task. She uses her allure to get the Diamond Dog boys to do it for her. By the time she arrives, making a grand entrance in the band room on the piano carried by the Diamond Dog boys, her and her friends' allowed time in the band room runs short. Before Rarity is forced to move the piano again, Pinkie Pie recommends she take up the more mobile keytar. As she plays it, Rarity turns into her half pony form. A Case for the Bass Rarity appears with her friends when Applejack bargains with Flim and Flam for her bass guitar, pointing out that they only paid Granny Smith two dollars for it and glaring scornfully at them when they try to scam her. Shake Your Tail! Rarity sings the titular song with her friends and helps set up the auditorium for the Rainbooms' performance, briefly suggesting a masquerade ball theme. Perfect Day for Fun Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six go to the Canterlot High school carnival. She spends time at the carnival with Pinkie Pie. They later meet up with the rest of their friends and the end of the short shows them on the Ferris wheel. Life is a Runway Rarity is the central focus of the musical short Life is a Runway, having lead vocals in the song. She struts through the city streets impressing everyone she passes with her fashion and magically changing the outfits of Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, and Cheerilee. By the end of the short, Rarity has made rows and rows of new outfits for sale at the Carousel Boutique. My Past is Not Today Rarity briefly appears in a flashback putting her hand on Sunset Shimmer's after Sunset's defeat. Friendship Through the Ages Rarity performs the song with the Rainbooms, singing a verse in the style of light pop, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. Depictions in Friendship Games My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ' speed skating event.]] Rarity appears again in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "estuary". She is paired up with Pinkie Pie during the speed skating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. Rarity designs an excess of costumes for her friends wear during the games. She ponies up as a result of this burst of generosity, luring the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle to them as she follows her magic-detecting device, which drains Rarity of her magic. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts The Science of Magic Rarity plays a rift on her keytar that causes her to assume her half-pony form so Sunset can take notes about it, but as Rarity rises into the air as she continues to play, she unintentionally trips up Sunset as Sunset's legs were tangled in the wires connected to Rarity as she performed. Personality Speaking with a Mid-Atlantic accent, Rarity is a professional fashion designer and seamstress at her own dressmaking shop, the Carousel Boutique. She is very stylish and beautiful, wears make-up and false eyelashes, takes great interest in fashion and clothing design as an artist and small business owner, and often tries to make herself the center of attention. She considers herself a proper lady, often acting in a sophisticated manner. Hasbro online descriptions Hasbro.com Equestria Girls description Rarity has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she’s not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she’s making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Twilight Sparkle in the running for the crown, Rarity has her work cut out for her. But she’s always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. Rainbow Rocks description Though she plays the keytar for the band, Rarity’s true passion is making sure the Rainbooms rock the latest fashion. Using her incredible creative talent, she designs eye-catching looks for everyone in the band. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Rarity lives for fashion. To her, hitting the right notes with a rockin' look is the most important part of the performance. That’s why she makes sure The Rainbooms wear fabulous outfits for the Battle of the Bands. Friendship Games description Rarity believes that practice makes fabulous even when she rollerskates! 'Fun fact: '''Rarity is generous with her wardrobe. Merchandise Three dolls of Rarity have been released for ''Equestria Girls ''in 2013: one as a standard doll, another in a fashion set with an extra outfit, and in the School Pep Rally set (as a Toys "R" Us exclusive). Her description in the back of the standard doll's packaging reads, "Her sense of fashion is fancy and as brilliant as diamonds!" Five dolls have been released for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''in 2014: one in the ''Rainbow Rocks ''single, another is a "''Doll and Pony set" with the pony version of herself, another in the Rainbow Rocks ''neon single, the next in the fashion set with an extra outfit, and the last is the "Rockin Hairstyle" doll (wearing the outfit similar to Friendship Through the Ages). And so far, two dolls of Rarity will be release for ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''in 2015: one in the Sporty Style set for the Rollerskating event, and another for the School Spirit single. A doll of Rarity (wearing her school clothes) was released in 2014 for the "Equestria Girls Collection" single. And a Rarity doll with molded hair was release in 2014 for the "Budget" series. Quotes : ''"And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He really is so adorable! Y'know, with a little work, I think I could make him look like a rabbit instead." : : "So much for the disguise." : "I'VE GOT IT!" : "Doesn't everyone look just fabulous?" : "Oh! Aah! Well, uh, Carl Pettington's coat just begged to be accessorized, but Emilia Furhart refused to be left out and got Curtis Pawpower to chew right through Carl's little scarf, and before I knew it, I had a habitat-wide feud on my hands! beat Also, I named them." : "I simply cannot thank you enough. And while I am a bit repulsed by your musky smell, I can appreciate that you're all diamonds in the rough." : "I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." See also * Rarity's pony counterpart in MLP:FiM wiki. * Sunny Flare, Rarity's Crystal Prep counterpart. Gallery es:Rarity pl:Rarity pt-br:Rarity Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fashionistas